Secrets
by IloveFinnick4
Summary: Katniss has it all. Friends, family, enemies, a car, a boyfriend, oh and she's a werewolf. But her best friend, since she was 5 isn't a werewolf. All of her friends are and he doesn't know, but when her boyfriend does something to her sister to harm her, what will she do? Will all secrets spill? Mystery, drama, humor, adventure, friendship, family. Rated T for language.
1. About me

Katniss POV

Hello, my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am your normal 17 year old girl, I have a boyfriend, have best friends, have enemies, have family, go to school, oh and have a car, of course. I am a- oh wait I said that wrong. Let me restart.

Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen. I am NOT your normal 17 year old girl. Yes, you heard me. NOT normal. I mean yes I do have a boyfriend, best friends, enemies, family, go to school, a car, but I am NOT human. I'm a werewolf. I'll tell you a little bit about myself.

My boyfriend is Gale Hawthorne, the quarterback of our school. I'm his girlfriend, the cheer captain.

My group of friends, The Bees, we like to call ourselves along with the rest of the school, are the most popular people in school and are the power group of the school. No one can beat us. The Bees are: Gale Hawthorne: Sporty Bee, Johanna Mason: Noisy Bee, Finnick Odair: Sexy Bee, Cato Mellark: Monkey Bee, Clove August: Ninja Bee, Finch Foxface: Smart Bee, Annie Cresta: Short Bee, Peeta Mellark: Bread Bee, and me, Katniss Everdeen: Clown Bee. We are all werewolves, except for one of us, but you'll figure that out later.

Our enemies of the school are The Vampires. You see our school is split in half. You can either be on The Bees side, or The Vampires side. The thing about The Vampires, is that they are actually vampires. Nobody thinks they are, but we do. The Vampires are: Glimmer Mellark: Shine Vampire, Gloss Richer: Rich Vampire, Cashmere Richer: Cash Vampire, Enobaria Nickelson: Eno Vampire, Brutus Goldberg: Goldman Vampire. I know there's less of them but they are total bitches!

My family... Where do I begin. OK, got it. My dad. Me and my 2 sisters look a lot like my dad. Me and my sisters, Stacy Everdeen and Madyson (Mady) Everdeen are triplets. Not really triplets, we're all 1 year apart. But we have the same likes and dislikes. Like me they love dad. Not mother. When Stacy came out of mother's tummy, she wouldn't stay in her arms, only dad's. Mother LOVES dad. Won't ever give him up. Dad wants to get divorced but he's worried about what she might do to Stacy. Even though we were 1 month, 11 months and 1 and 2 years old, we still knew who to pick. Worst part is, when mother gets mad, she takes it out on poor Stacy! When me or Rye or do something bad, or something happens at work or anything that ruins her day, she beats Stacy. Beats her until she bleeds. And she has to go to school like that? Her last beating was yesterday, after Rye broke a vase, while playing football with his friend, inside the house. She got a black eye, and cuts every where. No one in this family sticks up for her, for fear they might get hurt too. Sexy comes over sometimes with the rest of The Bees and we help Stacy out when mother beats her. It's hard to pry mother off of Stacy, but with all of us, we can do it. Me, Mady and Stacy go to the same school, and we were thinking about putting them in The Bees...

Anyways, enough about family. Now lets talk school. My school is Mocking Jay High School, Home Of The Mocking Jays. My car is a black Chevrolet ,an Avalanche to be exact, but I wanted a red Ferrari, but it was too much money for me to get it. But my birthday's next weekend, May 11th. Stacy's birthday is July 31st, Rye's is May 1st and Mady's is June 23rd.

Anyways, life of a werewolf. You'll figure that out at our meeting tomorrow, after school at 9:00 sharp.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, and remember I am taking couple and character requests so tell me who you want! By the way, Stacy is practically me, just not the looks, only the personality, likes/dislikes, and her name. Madyson is my best friend, so same thing. Just the last name is different. The Bees are my friends and I group at school. And actually I'm Clown Bee. Sorry for the short chapter! If you haven't read my other story, Camping Troubles, please read it! Review!


	2. The pack

Only 1 review? Oh well. Just wanted to say, I got in a big fight with Mady, so I think I'm going to have some fights in here, with Mady and Stacy, what me and her were actually fighting over. Oh and truth is, we don't take after our dads, we take after our moms, our age is actually 10 (11 this year) but you can't tell what age I am if you don't know me becuase I'm 5 foot 1 1/2. By the way, Katniss' mother is actually Peeta's mother, and Peeta's mother is actually Katniss' mother. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Clown POV

I stand at the edge of the forest, behind my house, with Mady on my left, and Stacy on my right. Beside Stacy is Rye. You see, my dad is a werewolf, like my mother, but Rye looks more like her then dad. The Bees must be on the other side of the forest, getting ready for transformation and take off.

"Let's do this shit and get it over with." Stacy says. The truth is, actually it's for both vampires and werwolves, we don't grow older. Just taller. We stop ageing at the age of 16, but we still have birthdays and all that. This is Stacy's last year having a birthday. I mean, like not a party, she still ages but like... it's hard to explain, and really confusing, but maybe you get it.

"What about mother? I heard one of her co-worker's got the printer jammed!" Mady says, worried for her older sister. It's true.

"Don't know, don't care." Stacy replies. She clears her mind as she turns into her wolf form. In her wolf form, she has red eyes right now, and a white coat, with one black ear. She has eyes that change colour, depending on her mood. Red is mad. It also depends on the colour. Her's are just plain red.

Rye is the next to change. In his wolf form, he has a dirty blond coat. His eyes are green, a lot like Finnick's. He has a white spot on his eye, like Mother does.

Mady goes next, changing into her own wolf form. Like I said, we take after dad so her eyes change colour too. Mady's coat is, like Stacy's dad's and mine, white. But she has a black spot on her eye, like Rye. Right now, Mady's eyes are blue, worried, but again, depend on what shade/colour of blue. But right now her eyes mean worried.

Now, it's my turn. When I transform, I have a white coat, with a black chest. When your 17, you start to take over the pack. When your 18, you start to be the leader. Then at the age of 19, you are the leader of the pack, finally. But when Stacy turns 19, which is right after I turn 20, there will be 2 pack leaders, me and her. There will be 2 because you have to be the leader until you like 30. By then, there will be a lot more, me Stacy Rye Mady and The Bees, except for one.

We start to crawl into the forest, dangerous and deadly, scaring off any prey that dares to show itself.

Noisy POV

Once all of us change into our wolf forms, we start to look at each other weirdly. This always happens when Clown isn't here. It's always different. Sexy, in his wolf form, he has a bronze coat, with blue eyes. Like Katniss's family, our eyes change colour too. His are a light blue, like Mady's, worried for Stacy. We wolves can read each others mind, send thoughts, that's how I know. So when somethings happening, instead of talking we send mind messages. It's really fun to do in class 'cuz you start laughing when they send something funny and nobody knows what happened.

I take a look at Short, brown coat, and blue eyes too, worried.

Then, it's Sporty. Sporty's coat is a dark black, with his eyes, again blue, worried. I think everyone is though, so there's no suprise there.

Next is Ninja, she has a white coat, with blue eyes, just as I thought.

After, it's Smart, with a sleek red coat, and blue eyes.

My turn! I have a brown coat, like Short's. My eyes are oprobably red, like Stacy's angry at the world for this evil thing that they call "mother."

Then, it's Monkey's turn. I know, you're all thinking "He's a Mellark, his sister's a vampire (Glimmer Mellark) and his brother, Peeta Mellark is human. How can that be?!" Well, it can be. Monkey's dad had had 3 wives. The first one, which had Cato, was a werewolf. The second one, which had Glimmer, was the vampire. And last but not least, the last one had Peeta, a human. Thing is, Peeta's dad is a werewolf too, he just doesn't know about these things because it's against werwolf laws to tell ANY human. They can either find out accidentally, or they can get bitten by a werewolf, and turn into one, so then they will know about the whole world going on about them. Clown won't let us bit him, and make him werewolf, because she's afarid that something will happen to they're friendship. They have been friends since they were 5 years old. Actually, all of us have, it's just they met on the first day, and all of us just had to grow on each other.

We start to crawl into the forest, silent as a rock, to our meeting spot.

Sexy POV

We start our daily prowl into the forest, beside the cabin by the lake, our usual meeting spot. We see the Clown, Rye, Stacy and Mady are already there, waiting for us. We sit down beside them, not saying a word. Just then 2 other wolves come crashing into the woods, right towards us, fighting.

"I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" the female says. Werewolves can also talk with they're human voices while they're in they're wolf form. I know that voice from somewhere. Oh shit! Clown's mother, and father.

"That's it! I want a divorce! I've never loved you, but when you started to beat my child senseless! That's the end of the fucking line bitch!" he screams back at her.

Me and all the rest of The Bees, stand up, with Mady, Stcay and Rye, and prepare for the fight. She was never actually part of our pack, she just joined because she got kicked out of her own. Stupid girl.

"Me too!" she shouts back. We all start to run to the Justice Building, kind of like the City Hall. We change out of our wolf forms when we reach the edge of the forest, and then resume running again. Pretty soon, we run past the Mellark bakery. Bread runs out, following us to the large building right in front of us.

We all rush in the double dors, and run into the all silent court room.

"WE WANT A DIVORCE!" they yell at the judge.

We hear the door open again, and see another whole group of people, running in saying the exact same thing. But when we turn around, both of them just found the love of they're life.

Ok sorry if this chapter sucks, but again I got into a fight with Mady yesterday over trusting and stuff like that. This chapter was supposed to be up Monday, but I just didn't have time. I guess I'm kinda sorta free for this week, except for dance presentations tomorrow. Remember Track and Feild is May 21, I will probably get a call from the softball team this week or next week and I still need proper pants, and when I do go there it's probably just like knowing our spots and team mates, learning how to slide and bat and catch the ball and yada yada yada. I WILL most likely have a new chapter up in 1-2 days so either tomorrow or Thursday. Sorry it's short, I know I know, but in the next chapter there is a REALLY BIG TWIST! So watch out for that update.


	3. Look at me! Part 1

Oh my god! I posted the last chapter about 3 times and I left it like that for about 4 weeks! Why didn't any of you tell me, :(. Ok sorry, I did get Katniss' birthday date wrong, it's actually May 8, and I forgot because I started to read the series again and it did remind me, but May 8 already passed so I'll just keep it at the 11th. Oh and me and Mady made up, I can't remember when though. On with the REAL Look at me! Part 1!

Bread POV

My parents started to fight today. Actually, they said that they both want a divorce. I dash out of the house, only to be greated by The Bees, Stacy, Mady, Rye and Clown's parents. I wonder what happened to them. They start towards the Justice Building, so I run with them instead of my own crowd. Pretty soon the doors of the bakery open, and my parents along with Glimmer, run ouside. We all rush in the double doors, and run into the all silent court room.

"WE WANT A DIVORCE!" they yell at the judge.

We hear the door open again, and see another whole group of people, my whole group of people, running in saying the exact same thing. But when we turn around, both of them just found the love of they're life.

Wow. Katniss' mom and my dad. My mom and Katniss' dad. So unexpected. I wonder if I'm getting a step-mother now...

Monkey POV

6 hours. That's how long we've been in this jail house. Just then, something occours to me.

Oh shit! If Clown's parents get married to my parents, then Peeta will HAVE to know about our secret! That cannot happen! It'll ruin everything!

How long will this take?! They had to let us stay outside, because our 'party' was too big. Only a couple got into the small office, Noisy and Stacy. They have to go in front of the judge on Staurday, May 11th with all of us. Wait, that is today... it's Clown's birthday! Awe crap what's wrong with us!

We hear a whole lot of commotion, and hitting. Oh crap again! Really! We forgot about how with Stacy being in the room, it would damage her because her mother didn't beat anyone or anything for what happened today! And that was something BIG!

The door cracks open, and a beaten, bruised, cut up, bloody slab of meat gets thrown out the door, making a loud thump! with it.

Noisy POV

Me and Stacy followed by Bread's parents and her parents, walk into the office, to file in what we want to do/say, and explain what happened.

They start yelling things that happened in the past/present, and file in they're complaints. Just then, Stacy's mother remembers something. She turns around with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh dear Stacy," she starts, "I haven't given a beating at all today haven't I?" she says. And I have to watch this shit?!

She grabs Stacy by the ear, and drags her around on the carpet. Unfortuneatly, she had a knife on her, and she drops Stacy on the floor, as she takes out the knife. Stacy tries to run away, but trips and falls, back on her back again and Tiffany starts hacking away at her body. She drops the knife after she stabs Stacy about 40 times all over, and starts beating her. There's nothing we can do. We just sit and watch, as Tiffany starts hacking away with the knife, beating and cutting up her poor daughters face and body, that was once known as Stacy, but you can't put a name to that bloody, bruised, cut up, slab of meat. Somewhere between the beating, Stacy blacked out. This is the worst beating I have ever seen her give to Stacy.

When the security gaurds come, they handcuff Tiffany and cuff her to a post, and take her knife away.

"Can someone take this meat slab, and put her out in the hall?!" the first gaurd asks, not trying to help her. I run over to Stacy, tears on my cheeks and drag her out of the room. I slam the door, and when I return, everyone in the room is either crying, or has they're mouth wide open, trying to figure out what, had just happened.

Clown POV

I watch the bloody slab of meat get thrown out the door. Soon, black dots start to field my vision but I don't black out. Not today. Not now. Because my sister needs me. That bloody slab of meat is MY sister.

I get up, swiftly, about to throw up. I run to the bathroom and reach everything I ate today. Everything goes up. Nothing stays down. I walk back, and use Sexy's phone to call an ambulance, for the third time this week. When is this woman gonna stop?!

I run into the office that my parents are in. I start to scream things at my mother that I always had in me, just never said for fear of getting beaten, like Stacy did today. But then it occours to me. We have all, ALL stood by and watched as our baby/older sister, daughter/friend got beaten. How selfish we are! We didn't do anything because we didn't want to get hurt!? I start to cry. I cry and cry and cry. I walk out the room and sit in one of the plush chairs. I've never stood up for her while my own mother, beat the shit out of my sister and I didn't do anything about it. Just watched. I am a horrible person.

Never stood up for this girl.

Never talked to her in school because I thought it would make me unpopular, for talking to a person that got beaten every, single day of her life.

Never acted like I knew her.

Never been nice to her when I was little.

Never stayed with her.

Now I wish I had.

Always took her things.

Always didn't bring my friends over to my house unless they really wanted to, and we couldn't go over to anyone else's.

Always stayed in with the 'popular' crowd.

Always laughed when she walked by.

Always watched.

And now, I wish I hadn't.

That's all for today. Sorry if its short but I think it's a really good chapter! Next time we will have it in the court room, on Clown's birthday. Today had her birthday too, it's just no one really said it because they were worried about Peeta and Glimmer and Cato and most importantly Stacy. I know Clown's birthdays today, but I want them to go to court on her birthday. So this is like part 1 of 4. PLUS another thing about me and Mady, we made up, and actually we don't have sisters, she has 1 older brother and a dad and mom that aren't divorced, and that makes her family of 4. Mine is close to hers, but I have a younger brother too. Anyways read the next time on secrets thing right here!

Next Time on Secrets:

"She always beats my child senseless your honor! I even have 11 witnesses and proof!"

"Since you have 4 kids, Tiffany, you get 2 kids and Harold, you get 2 kids."

We all stare in shock as he falls to his knees, and pulls out a black box with something shiny inside.

"Step-mother?"

Part 2 coming soon to FanFiction


	4. Post Poned!

**NOT A CHAPTER! BUT VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry, I got caught up in my other story! I did NOT abandon this story! I think I might just take a break off of this one, and finish Camping Troubles, and then I will continue with this story. I am again so sorry, I will be posting about 2-3 more chapters, to get out of the mess that The Bees and Rye and Stacy and Mady and the parents and all those guys, and then I will be stopping for a short period, because Camping Troubles is almost done! So, expect the next couple of chapters to be set in AUGUST. Sorry it had to come down to this, but I am terribly sorry! You can read my other story though, Camping Troubles. Again, I am terribly sorry!**

_**-IloveFinnick4**_


	5. Look at me! Part 2

**Last Time on Secrets...**

I watch the bloody slab of meat get thrown out the door.

Just then, something occurs to me.

That cannot happen! It'll ruin everything!

**Part 2**

**Sexy POV**

Clown took my phone to call an ambulance, for about the third time this week. I look around to see everyone's faces. I think I'm the one who's most concerned, I've known this girl my whole life and she's possibly about to die.

I walk over to her, and sit beside her. The tears rush out, and pretty soon, Short rushes to my side to comfort me. Clown comes back, and hands me my phone.

"OK, so the am-ambulance i-is go-oing to-o b-e here in ab-out five minutes." She rushes the last words as she falls to the floor. Racks of sobs are over taking her body. Now she can't run from her fears. She has to face the fact that this might be the place where her sister dies.

I run over to her, as she is at the other end of the hall. I pick her up, and embrace her. I rush encouraging things in her ear, like 'It's all going to be OK,' or 'Don't worry, everything will be back to normal afterward.' I look around the room again, Bread and Monkey are looking over Stacy, looking to see if she is still breathing.

"Bad news, she's not breathing, and her heart..." Monkey trails off, not knowing how to find his own words.

"Her heart has stopped." Bread finishes.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no!" Clown rushes to her side. She puts her head on her chest, where her heart should be. She starts to sob. I know only two people can comfort her. And it's not me.

Rye and Mady rush to her sides. They hug her, kiss her, and even hold her hand as she cries her heart out.

**Monkey POV**

I don't think life will ever be the same. Stacy might be in a coma. She may die.

The ambulance is here, excepting 4 friends to go with Stacy. The rest must go by car. Katniss. Mady. Rye. Mr. Everdeen. Those 4 friends go with the ambulance, the others come in a car.

Johanna rushes out of the office doors. The ambulance is still here.

"They have filed the divorce. You must go into court on May 11th," she says. She looks around the room to all of us. She bursts out crying. I have never seen Jo cry before. Well I've seen it before, but it's really rare.

**Smart POV**

We somehow got to Jo, and made her stop crying. They decided that now was the right time to go to the hospital, and everyone got in a car.

"Cato! Take my car!" Kat yelled, tossing Cato the keys. We ran over to Katniss' house in werewolf speed. We ended up taking two cars, me, Finnick, Cato and Peeta in Kat's Chevy,

Annie, Gale, Jo, and Clove in Clove's Escalade, and we left Finnick's Ferrari at Katniss' house.

We followed each other to the hospital, us in front because he left the house first, then, Clove followed. We got to the hospital in about 10 minutes flat.

We run through the doors, and tell the lady what we are here for.

**Sexy POV**

"Hi, we are here to see Stacy Everdeen," I said to the lady.

"Yes, umm, room 444," she told me, as she checked the computer. "On level 4," she added.

"Thank you," I said, and we dashed to the elevators. When we got up to level 4, we looked for room 444, and pretty soon, we saw room 444. Mr. Everdeen was trying to sooth Kat, but it didn't seem to be working. Kat looked up and saw me about 10 feet away from her. I was discussing the topic with one of the doctors. His name is Dr. Snow.

"So, yeah, Stacy's in a coma... They don't know for how long though," Dr. Snow explains to me.

"I just really hope she doesn't die, you know, for Kat, especially because it's her birthday," I say to him.

"Yeah, I guess you couldn't stand to see her like that-" he points over to Kat, sobbing into her fathers jacket, "for the next couple weeks or month, at least." He looks down at the ground.

"I'm going to let you be, and head back." He turns and starts walking away.

Kat comes running up to me, about to hug me I think. She bangs into me, and now it's my turn to be sobbed into. I hold her in my arms, and it feels... right. Not like when I hold Annie in my arms as she sobs, but... different. Like she belongs there.

**Mr. Everdeen POV**

I really hope my little girl's OK. I don't want her to die. This was what I was worried about, if I divorced Tiffany. This would've happened. Especially when Katniss' birthday is tomorrow, a lot of people have been telling me to tell her happy birthday, and I would say today is the 10th.

"OK, you guys do know that today is the 10th, it's not Katniss' birthday," I say to all of them.

They all nod their heads, and a sobbing Katniss nods her head into Finnick's jacket. My three little girls.

I would do anything to not let Tiffany have them.

**Ninja POV**

I don't know why or how this happened. It shouldn't have happened. We should have forced Cato and Gale and Peeta and Finnick into that office. But we didn't.

Because we are selfish. After all that has happened before this mess- the divorce, the meeting, Kat's birthday tomorrow- we had forgotten about Tiffany and Stacy being in the same room.

The doctor comes rushing out of the room. Kat immediately turns from Finn's jacket, still holding on to him. She looks... hopeless.

"She's awaken. But the chance of her still being alive are... very, very small," he says. "We will be taking visitors, three at a time please." And with that, he heads off back into the room.

"Alright, so Finn, Kat, and Mr. Everdeen, Foxface, me, and Cato, Peeta, Rye and Mady, Annie, Gale and Jo." I split them up. "And Peeta, Rye and Mady you guys can go first." I nod toward them and Peeta nods back.

"Let's go," he says, and takes them into the room, holding both of their hands.

**Mady POV**

I really hope my sister doesn't die. She's not even 16, she doesn't have her drivers license or anything! We walk into the room, and Peeta holds both of our hands tightly.

I see her, laying on the bed. She's badly cut up everywhere, and bruised.

"Hey, Stacy," I say quietly, walking over to the bed. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mady? Is that you?" she asks, her voice is rough and ridged. Like she was just in a fire.

"Yeah, me, Rye and Peeta are here to see you," I explained.

"Peeta? Peeta come here," she asks for him, and in a couple of seconds, Peeta is at the other side of the bed, opposite me.

"Yes?" Peeta asks.

"Take care of her. And him. And especially her," she says. I translate that into, "Take care of Mady. And Rye. And especially Katniss."

"Always," Peeta says.

"And give her my present for her birthday tomorrow. You know where it is, it's in Jo's garage. She'll give it to you," she tells him. Must be that Ferrari that Kat wanted for her 16th birthday.  
Now she gets it for her 17th. **(A/N: at the beginning of the story, it says Katniss is 17, but what she really mean't was that she was turning 17, she's actually 16 right now. Like my birthday is this month, July 31st, so you would basically call me 11.)**

"Also, you are making that cake right?" she asks.

"Yep, I got it all covered," Peeta says, nodding his head as the silent tears sream down his face.

"Don't cry," Stacy says. She reaches her hand up, and wipes the tears away.

"Rye and Mady?" Stacy asks for me and Rye again.

Rye practically runs from the window over to her side, the tears also streaming down his face. She holds Rye's face like she would when someone he loves is dying.

"I don't want you to cry. Don't cry, your going to make me cry," she says, clearly still trying to stay strong.

"I love you, I love you both. Always remember that," she says, and me and Rye nod our heads, trying not to cry.

"OK, times up, call in the next group," the doctor says, and the nurse rushes us out the door.

"I love you!" Stacy yells, just before the door shuts close, so we can't see her anymore.

**Sporty POV**

We hear a door shut, and instantly all look up, from our cloud of gloom that we were all under.

"The next group can go now," Peeta says, tears streaming down his face. I look down at Rye and Mady, and see tears too.

"Alright, I guess me, Gale and Jo will go now then," Annie says. Before anyone can object, we walk over to the door. I prepare myself for a lot of crying, and open the door.

I guess I would've suggest the room full of doctors, and blood. But I was wrong. The room is white, Stacy is laying in the bed. There is a doctor and a nurse, and a machine pumping blood into Stacy's arm.

Annie immediately runs over to Stacy, worried. Jo runs to the other side of the bed, worried too.

"Gale," Stacy says. How did she know...

"Yes?" I answer.

"Come here, dumb ass," Stacy says. I always loved her humor. I chuckle, making her giggle, but it ends up in a cough.

"Yes?" I say to her again, this time I'm looking down on her. She looks... like someone who just came from the war. Scratches everywhere, cuts and bruises.

"Take care of Katniss for me?" Stacy asks, her eyes shiny with tears.

"I will," I answer. A tear falls from my eye, and rolls onto my cheek.

"Don't cry. Please." Stacy shakes her head, and I wipe the tear away, harshly.

"Johanna?"

"Yeah?" Jo answers.

"Give Peeta the keys to her car. I told him to give it to her if I-" Annie cuts Stacy off.

"Your not going to die. We don't want that. And if you did, Katniss's life would be unbearable.

She already lost Prim, but now you?" Annie says.

Prim is Katniss's older sister.

_Flashback..._

_We are all gathered around the T.V, watching the news. It was Friday, and we got really bored. We sat there eating ice cream._

_"BREAKING NEWS" flashed across the screen several times. We all leaned toward the screen, now interested._

_"The new hit shopping mall, The Hob, has just been bombed by hovercrafts from the Capitol. No one knows what brought this on, but then again, no one does," the interviewer says._

_Different pictures of 4 girls flash across the screen. The only ones dead, out of the whole, around 1,000 people that were in the mall. Their names go under the photos._

_"RUE MELLARK" flashes under a picture of a dark skinned girl, with brown hair and eyes. Cato and Peeta look at each other in worry._

_"EMBER FOXFACE" flashes under a picture of a pale girl, with red hair, and green eyes. We all look at Foxface, and one tear slides down her cheek._

_"JOY MASON" flashes under a picture of a girl with tan skin, and bob cut brown hair, with brown eyes. Jo looks at the screen. And one lone tear slides down her cheek._

_The last girl._

_"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN" flashes under a picture of a girl with pale skin, and long blonde hair, with blue eyes. We look over to Katniss, but see 5 empty spots, instead. _

_They run out the door, and toward The Hob. Katniss, Cato, Peeta, Johanna, and Finch all stand in shock. They start to cry and scream and kick and throw as the peacekeepers hold them back. They finally let go, and they come running to us, into our arms._

_End of flashback._

"I'm not dead yet, Annie." Stacy starts to wince.

"She's in pain, you may need to leave in a couple of minutes," the doctor tells us.

We nod our heads in silence and look over to Stacy for what feels like the last time. She smiles, a very weak smile, and she looks like she is holding back tears.

"I love you guys." She manages to get out.

"We love you, too," we all say together.

"Next group, please." The nurse ushers us out the door.

"Alright, Foxface, Cato and Clove you guys better go in now. I think Kat wants to go last," Finn says. I'm guessing Kat saw the dried up tears on my face, and she rushes over to me. She hugs me, and we sob into each other.

Two beings, becoming one.

**Monkey POV**

Here goes nothing. I brace myself and push the door open. I can't be in here. Not again. The memories swirl, of the last things that happened to my family. Mother. Rue. It's all too much. I think I might pass out. No, not this time. I'm done with being scared.

I walk over, slowly, different from Clove and Foxface, they run up to either side of her bed. But once I reach the foot of the bed, they just look down on her. They look up to me, scared I think. I run to the bed, stiff from moving like a zombie.

"Hey," I say, forcing a smile on my face. I start to cry.

"Hi," Stacy says. She smiles too, returning the gesture. She looks on the edge of tears. I know

I am. You might as well kill me now. Life will be unbearable with the one I love in the most pain.

**_Katniss Everdeen._**

**Ninja POV**

I run over to the bed, once Cato gets the nerve to actually open the door. I run to the head of the bed, not hesitating to look down. Stacy has scratches everywhere, deep cuts, and everything in between.

I look over to Cato, and slightly shake my head. I don't think he noticed, because it looks like he turned zombie. I wonder why... Oh well.

Cato must've seen me and Foxface, as he is running to the head of the bed.

"Hey," Cato says, smiling. But his smile is forced. He starts to cry.

"Hi," Stacy says, returning the gesture.

And then it hits me.

I close my eyes. The bombing of The Hob. Ember, Rue, Joy, Prim, and Cato's mother all died in this room. I finally open my eyes.

"How do you feel?" Cato asks.

"Fine, it really hurts though," Stacy answers. Cato chuckles.

"Well, let's see. You got repeatedly stabbed, scratched, punched, kicked, and hit by your own mother. What can you do?" Cato asks, a little harshly.

"N-nothing!" Stacy stutters, scared.

"Yeah. That's what everyone could've done. Nothing!" Cato shouts.

"OK! Sorry!" Stacy yells, her voice quieter than Cato's because of the beating she received.

Cato seems to snap out of it, because his face gets over-taken by a wave of sorry.

"Sorry," Cato mumbles, and I push him out of the way to talk to him. Foxface immediately starts to talk to Stacy.

"Are you serious?! She was just beaten by her own mother, and you just made it worse by yelling those things at her!?" I shout at Cato.

"Well, what could I have done? Everyone I love has died in here!" Cato yells.

"I think we all know that, Cato," I say. "But that means that you should move on. It's been 14 years! Your mom died before that, and your uncle, Brutus, took you over! At least you have someone to take care of you! And what about Peeta and Glimmer!" I yell and walk away. I guess he gives up, because he sits in the nearest chair, and stares out the window.

I stand beside Stacy; she has a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't worry about him," I say.

"Okay, then. Take care of her, if I don't sur-" Stacy starts, but me and Foxface cut her off.

"Your not going to die," we say.

"Alright, say your final good-byes, it's almost time to go," the nurse says.

"You take care, Stacy. We really will all miss you," Foxface says. Cato comes back from his corner.

"It's true. You were basically Katniss's whole life, you, Mady, and your father," he says.

"And we will take care of her. For you, and for anything that has been beaten by their own fucking mother," I say.

"OK! Let's go ladies!" the nurse says.

"Hey! I'm a guy!" Cato shouts.

"Oh yes, ladies and guy," the nurse corrects.

"Thank you," Cato says. Foxface and I exchange a look, and burst out laughing.

I open the door, and hold it open for Cato and Foxface.

Then the nurse rushes back in the room, and we hear a small alarm go off.

**Sexy POV**

Now, I guess it's our turn. We are just about to walk in the door, Katniss under my arm, me holding her tight. Just as we get about 10 feet in front of the door, her hand latches onto my hand. And I don't let go. Harold is following behind us.

Then, the unexpected happens.

The nurse rushes out the door.

"No more visitors. She has slipped back into the coma, and it doesn't seem like she's going to be waking up for now. We will call you when she does though, or if she... passes," she says, and runs back in the room.

"No. No! No!" Katniss starts to screech under my arm. I let go of her hand, and hold her back instead of holding her tight. Gale comes by, and helps me. Cato runs in front of her, and starts to yell at her.

"She's fine! You will see her! Just not now!" Cato yells. "Hey!" he slaps her across the face and she stops, "STACY IS FINE!" he yells again.

"Yeah. Yep. Right. I got it," she says, and walks off toward the elevator.

We start to chase after her, but I only get in before the doors close.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says back.

"Katniss," I start.

"Yes?" she says.

"Look Katniss. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but, I think I might love you," I say. I didn't really know before, and I still don't, but right now, it's Katniss.

"Finnick. I think I might love you too," she says. My brain was all fogged up when I said it. But when she said the words back, only one clear thought came.

_I love you_, I think. _I love you._

_I love you, too_, a different voice thinks.

_Who is that?_ I think.

_Me, I'm a werewolf remember? And you are too, so we can read each others thoughts_, she says.

"Oh yeah," I mutter.

She starts to laugh, I let out one too. And pretty soon, we are both on the floor, laughing our heads off.

After that episode, the elevator starts to slow down. The elevator is really slow, it moves like a snail. We are only between the second and third floor, when the elevator gets stuck. Kat gets a look of shock on her face, which makes me laugh again.

"It's OK, you're fine. It will only take about half an hour," I say, and her shocked face turns more shocked which makes me burst out laughing.

She bursts out laughing again, too, and she falls on top of me.

We stare into each others eyes.

"Sorry," she says, her face still red.

"As long as its you, it's alright," I say. She chuckles, and we stare into each others eyes again, dead serious.

We stay like that for five minutes, and the elevator starts to move again. I start to lean in, and she does too.

We are inches apart when it reaches the first floor, and Kat jumps up before anyone can see us.

_Damn it!_ I think.

_Didn't want Gale and Annie to see us, did you?_ she thinks.

_No, but we will have to tell them sometime_, I think.

_How about when Stacy gets out of her coma? That would be a good time, I guess_, she thinks.

_Ha, I guess it would_, I think.

She leans toward me and kisses my cheek. I can't stop the redness in my cheeks, and lucky thing it's gone when the doors open.

Gale stands at the doors, waiting and panting.

"All the elevators got stuck so we had to take the stairs," he explains.

Me and Kat nod our heads in understanding. Gale hugs her. Annie runs and jumps into my arms.

_I love you, Kat_, I think.

_I love you too Finn_, Kat thinks.

**TWO MONTHS TWO WEEKS AND 3 DAYS LATER**

**Clown POV**

The next 3 months go by in a blur. Mom and dad have gone to court, along with Cato's mom and dad, and got divorced. My dad is dating Peeta's mom, and after what Peeta's dad saw with mom, he doesn't like her anymore. She walked in the house, took all her stuff and as far as we know, she moved to some place called 'Mexico'. Almost all birthdays have passed, just Stacy has to have hers. This Wednesday actually.

We haven't seen Stacy since; as she's in a level 3 coma, and they haven't called us yet. All we do is sit around the house and watch the news. And one day, they finally call.

* * *

**How's that for a chapter! It's long, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing! It also took me a long time to write, so sorry for the late update! Wednesday is my birthday! =D R&R! BTW! I am not going to tell the part with them in court, because I thought youo guys would be like 'OMG IT'S SO BORING!' LOL, just kidding, it's because I forgot.**

**-IloveFinnick4**

**Next Time on Secrets... **

We all stare in shock as he falls to his knees, and pulls out a black box with something shiny inside.

"Step-mother?"

Part 3 coming soon to Fanfiction.


	6. Look at me! Part 3

Last Time on Secrets...

And one day, they finally call.

"I love you!"

Part 3

**Katniss POV**

The phone rings. Everyone, even Jo who has her head phones in, jumps up and runs toward the phone. I think it's obvious, who else would call us now?

"Hello?" I answer. Everyone is huddled around the phone, not wanting to miss a word.

"Hello. Yes, this is Jabberjay hospital, and we are looking for... a Miss. Everdeen, and a Mr. Odair."

"This is he," Finn answers.

"And she," I add.

"Yes, well it seems that our patient, Stacy Everdeen, is drifting in and out of consciousness, and it has come to our understanding that one of your little groups didn't get to see her just yet. Would that group like to come today, or wait until she is fully awake?"

Me and Finn exchange a look, and look back down at the phone.

"We'll wait," we say at the same time.

"OK. Thank you for your time, and have a very nice day!" And the line goes dead.

We just go and sit down as calmly as we can, and try to assess this news. This is the most exciting thing that has happened in 3 months! Besides mom leaving, of course.

"So..." Gale says after the pause gets too long.

"Yep," Jo says.

"I guess we just wait? Again?" Peeta says.

"Yep," Annie says.

"Well, then..." Cato says.

"Maybe we should... Celebrate? In some way?" Clove says.

"How?" Foxface asks.

"Um... There's this new pizza Parlor, somewhere around here," Finn says.

"Sure, I guess," I say.

We all get up, and walk toward the door.

We don't want to take a car, especially my new, red, Ferrari. Peeta said that Stacy had gotten me it, but since with what happened, she asked him to give it to me. He added that they had kept it in Jo's garage for about 5 months, and that's the reason why we didn't go there since February.

"So where's this pizza place?" I ask.

"It's on 12th street, so it's called District 12," Finn answers.

"We'll have to pass the hospital?" Annie slips her hand into Finnick's.

"I guess," Foxface says.

"Just don't look at it, I guess," Gale says, putting his arm around my waist.

_Now?_ I think.

_Should we?_ Finnick answers.

_Should we what?_ Jo thinks.

_What the hell are you doing in our thought conversation?!_ Me and Finnick think at the same time.

_Definitely not snooping... Why do you ask?_ Jo thinks.

_Oh, Jo,_ I think. Me, Finn and Jo start to laugh. Everyone just looks at us.

"What are you thinking?" Annie asks.

"N-Nothing!" me, Finn and Jo say in between fits of laughter.

"OK, then..." they all say in unison.

_We should tell Jo first, see it she approves_, I think.

_What, of you two dating?_ Jo thinks.

**Johanna POV**

_I knew it all along, since the day you two got out of that elevator_, I think.

_Heh, heh_, Kat and Finn think. How could they think I don't know? I always know, and if I don't, then I will find out. I look back to them, from my spot beside Cato, and smirk. They blush.

_Remember the time that Cato peed his pants when he was 14, and he thought no one noticed since we were at the beach and he was all wet anyway?_ I think.

_Hey! Don't bring me into this!_ Cato thinks. Cato?!

**Cato POV**

_Cato?!_ Kat, Finn and Jo all think at the same time.

_Heh heh, nooo,_ I think,_ it's not like I've been listening the whole time... Oh and Finn, by the way congrats._

_Congrats on what?_ Kat thinks.

_Nothing!_ Finn thinks.

_Alrighty, then..._ Kat thinks, _Anyway, Jo, Cato, don't tell anyone. We're thinking of what time we should tell everyone else. We thought, in the elevator that we should tell you guys when Stacy wakes up. FULLY, anyway. So please, let this be a secret between us?_

_Well, you know me, I like to spill. But, I won't tell_, I think. I do love her, but then again, there is Clove, and I heard she likes me.

_Thank you!_ Kat thinks.

_No problem, but remember, this isn't my specialty_, I think. I look back to them, and plaster a goofy smile on my face, and cross my eyes to look at my nose. Then, I lift one eyebrow, and that's the end of it. They burst out laughing, and I can't help my laughing myself. Gale whips his head around from his talking position with Foxface, and he soon falls laughing too. Everyone else turns to look at us, and they all end up laughing their heads off. I turn my face back to normal, and join them laughing on the sidewalk.

And then she comes.

**Glimmer Mellark.**

**Bread POV**

We are all laughing our heads off on the sidewalk at Cato's goofy face that he always shows us. And we always laugh.

I open my eyes, as they were closed from laughing. And there she stands above me.

**Glimmer.**

Cato clears his throat, and the laughing dies out instantly. They all get up, and I am still on the floor, frozen. The only time I see her is in school.

"What do you want?" Gale asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanting a friendly talk with my two, beautiful sisters," Glimmer says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But we don't have your sisters..." Cato trails off.

"You know what I mean, Cato. I want to talk to my two, beautiful brothers," Glimmer corrects.

"You can do it here, in front of everyone. There's no secrets here, is there?" I say. Katniss, Finnick, Cato, Johanna, Gale, Foxface, Annie, and Clove all wince behind me.

"Okay, then lets go. Come on, Cato," I say and tug at his shirt like a small child.

Glimmer leads us away from the group, and toward the woods.

We finally stop at the edge of the trees.

"First off, Cato, is there anything you would like to tell Peeta?" Glimmer asks.

"Glimmer, do we really-" Cato starts.

"CATO! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO TELL PEETA?!" Glimmer hisses at him.

"Can I please talk to you about this first? Glimmer, please," Cato asks.

"Ugh, fine. Peeta, you stay here," Glimmer says. I nod my head, and they wonder off to the other end of the woods.

**Cato POV**

"What is your problem?!" I ask Glimmer, once Peeta is out of ear-shot.

"What? He has known you his whole life, it's a good time to tell him now!" Glimmer shouts.

"It's against the law! I can't tell him! Unless he sees, or finds out himself!" I shout. "Look Glimmer. I will find out my way to tell him. You find your own. I know when is best." I turn around and start walking toward where Peeta still stands.

"And if I bite him! Cato?" I stop dead in my tracks.

"What will you do then!"

"No, Glimmer. No biting in this game, please. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and find my brother," I say. She lets out a huff of air, and gives up.

I run toward Peeta, and see him standing there kicking dandelions.

"Hey, man. Come on, lets go," I say. "There's nothing left here for us."

We walk back toward the group, who seem to be in separated groups of two, and some with one. Jo and Finnick. Gale and Clove. Kat, Foxface and Annie stand lone.

"What's this?" I ask.

"We actually have no idea. when we got up, we just ended up like this and we can't move from the others side. And they just stand there like that, they can't move either," Finnick informs me, and points over to Kat, Foxface and Annie.

I feel something pulling at my legs, and it makes me lunge forward, toward Katniss.

"Haha, nice joke," I say. "Now make it stop, it's starting to scare me."

"It's not a joke man. We're dead serious," Gale says. I turn to see Peeta being pulled towards Annie.

"Glimmer!" me and Kat scream in unison. We hear a cackling noise, that must be Glimmer's laugh.

I get yanked over to Kat, and end up falling to her feet. She offers me a hand, and I take it. Peeta just stands by Annie's side, Gale and Clove start trying to push each other away. Finnick looks at Katniss, sending messages, I think.

"We need to move!" Foxface yells.

"Okay, let''s try walking toward my house, and we will see where it goes from there. Celebration will have to come another day, sorry folks," Kat says.

We might not have another day, though.

**_Time skip_**

**Katniss POV**

Thunder. Rain. Lightning. Cato. Finnick. Gale.

The process repeats over and over again.

We made it to the house, and tried to get unstuck. We ended up throwing swords, tridents, knives, and shooting bow and arrows into the tight space between each other. No one got hurt though, we are all skilled in not hitting humans with our weapons.

Here's one thing we learned today- Glimmer's a dick. Right now, she has control of our bodies.

She's making Peeta make her some pancakes with Annie right by his side. She makes Cato pick his nose- which is really disgusting, he really needs to clean his nose more- and wiping it on my bed. I shiver, causing him to shiver, because we are practically glued to each others side. I don't know how she's doing this, we are werewolves and we can use force for her not to do anything to us. Cato has tried using strength against the first nose-pick, but it was failure.

Glimmer makes Finnick and Johanna make-out, which makes Annie and I burst with jealousy. Gale and Clove start up fires out back, during the giant storm we are having right now, and in the small fireplace in our house. You know, it's amazing what one bitch can do without her... other bitches.

**Finnick POV**

I have no idea why I'm thinking this, but Jo is a really good kisser. I open my eyes, as Glimmer has closed them, and see Cato picking his nose and wiping it on Kat's bed sheets. Gross. Kat just sits there, staring at me and Jo and looking like she is going to throw up with jealousy.

Ugh Glimmer! I hate you! WHY!

And, yep, again, the unexpected happens.

Johanna and I end the session there, instantly getting off the bed and on our feet. I look and see Cato and Katniss do the same. Peeta and Annie run in the room, followed my Foxface, Clove, and Gale. Gale reaches over to Katniss' docking station, and grabs my phone from the dresser. He plugs the phone in, and plays Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. We run to the living room, and Gale blasts the music and follows behind us.

(A/N If I were you, I would listen to the song while you read it.)

**Third Person POV**

They all burst out into song. Sorry if you guys find this extremely boring and weird, the author just got bored. They dance to the music in sync, like they had practiced it for ages. But they haven't. This was all Glimmer's plan. They run out to the rain.

_**(All)**_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh_

**Verse 1:**

**_(Annie)_**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in, the chemicals._

**_(Gale)_**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it, the apocalypse, whoa._

**Choru****s:**

**_(All)_**

_I'm waking up,_

_I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm Radioactive! Radioactive!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm Radioactive! Radioactive!_

**Verse 2:**

**_(Katniss)_**

_I raise my flag, don my clothes,_

_it's a revolution I suppose._

_We'll paint it red, to fit right in, whoa._

**_(Peeta)_**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus._

_This is it, the apocalypse, whoa._

******Choru****s:**

_**(All)**_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

**Bridge:**

**_(Cato)_**

_All systems go,_

**_(Finnick)_**

_sun hasn't died._

**_(Clove)_**

_Deep in my bones,_

**_(Foxface)_**

_straight from inside._

******Choru****s:**

**_(All)_**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh,_

_I'm radioactive! Radioactive!_

When the music ends, they all strike a pose. Except for Finnick, who actually strips to his underwear.

"Do you find this-" he strikes a ridiculous pose "distracting?"

"I'm only human, Odair," Katniss answers.

**Gale POV**

What the hell was that?

"What the fucking hell was that?!" Johanna voices my thoughts, all of us still stuck in our poses and getting soaked.

"Whatever it was..." Foxface starts.

"Was AWESOME!" Annie finishes, checking out Finnick's ass.

"I'm cold..." Finnick says.

"Well, let's see. Glimmer made us run out into the pouring rain, and made us sing and dance, and she made you strip to your underwear, in the pouring rain. And your still not dressed. How could you be cold!?" Johanna asks sarcastically, a wicked smile on her face.

"Actually, Glimmer didn't do that... I did... Heh heh," Finnick corrects.

"And it is sexy," Annie says, licking her lips. I look over to Katniss, and she looks like she's going to throw up.

_If Annie keeps on doing that, I am going to throw up_, Kat thinks, reading my thoughts.

We all erupt into laughter, except for Annie who just looks at everyone confused. And we fall on the floor because the look on her face was _priceless._

"Hey, has anyone seen Mady or Rye today?" Katniss asks the group.

_Oh shit_, I think. Everyone shakes their heads, except for me.

**Finnick POV**

Cold. Rain. Water. Freezing! _Why did I do that..._ I think.

"And it is sexy," Annie says.

_If Annie keeps on doing that, I am going to throw up_, Kat thinks.

We all start to laugh, and Annie looks as confused as ever, which makes us fall on the floor laughing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mady and Rye today?" Kat asks.

Everyone shake their heads in response, except for Gale. Everyone looks toward him, their faces now serious.

"Um, can we go inside and talk about this?" Just as Gale said that, we are all strung up into our poses again.

"Guess that's a no..." Clove says.

And, of course, someone has to walk by the house. Well, guess who that one person is? It's Marvel Strike. He walks by the house, and us, but at first he doesn't notice. Then, he looks up for a split second, and looks back down. He does a double take, and stares at us like we are the weirdest people on Earth. He raises an eyebrow, and just stands there.

"Well! Help us!" Jo screams. He starts to slowly walk away, and gets faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, if that was _even possible._

Five minutes later, the storm ends, and so do our poses. We all have cramps, but manage to get inside and dry up, before we all collapse on the couches in Kat's house.

Kat's house is actually really big, she actually has no idea how but they are basically rich. Her dad plays at night clubs and all that, he is an amazing singer. The couches are giant, 6 of us fit on one. Then she has 2 recliners. Foxface, Kat, Clove, Cato, Peeta, and I sit on the couch, and Gale and Annie sit on the recliners.

"I've been... keeping a secret from you guys..." Gale starts.

I guess this is where all secrets spill.

* * *

Next time on Secrets...

Gale stares in shock.

"WHAT!?" Peeta screams at the top of his lungs.

"Look! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like this, Annie!"

Part 4 coming soon to FanFiction...


End file.
